1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for bonding a light emitting diode (LED) for an LED module, and more particularly, to a method for bonding an LED on a mounting substrate efficiently during manufacturing of an LED module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) packages have been used for signaling in the beginning. However, recently, the LED package is more widely used as a light source of a back-light unit (BLU) for a mobile phone or a liquid crystal display (LCD) for a wide display device, and for general lighting. Also, since an LED module using the LED consumes less power and has a longer life in comparison to bulbs or fluorescent lamps, demand for the LED module is gradually increasing.
In manufacturing of the LED module, a process of bonding an LED onto a mounting substrate, for example a printed circuit board (PCB), is indispensable. Generally, the LED is bonded onto the mounting substrate using a bonding agent made of an organic material such as resin. However, when resin is used to bond the LED, radiation efficiency may diminish since the resin has a relatively low thermal conductivity. Such a limit becomes more serious in a high-output LED module.
In addition, since resin is used in a thickness of about 1 to 30 micrometers (1 μm to 30 μm), the resin being disposed between the LED and the mounting substrate, the resin increases not only thermal resistance (and thus diminishes optical efficiency) but also increases the size of the LED module.